The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle brake systems and more specifically it relates to an anti-theft hydraulic brake device.
Numerous motor vehicle brake systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include an apparatus for energizing the brakes in a packed position to prevent theft of the motor vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,819; 4,446,950 and 4,546,846 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.